


Winter in Russia

by Batsutousai



Series: Holiday Card Ficlets 2017 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Yuuri and Victor get stuck indoors due to snow.





	Winter in Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Every winter season, I send out cards to anyone willing to give me their address, and I decided two winters ago to start adding fic to the cards. This year, I settled on the very loose prompt of getting stuck in a cabin because of a snowstorm. Which some fics held to better than others, whoops. XD  
> I admit, I spent a lot of time feeling uncertain about this one. Probably because I've only really dabbled in the fandom, so I don't feel like I know the characters (mostly Victor; Yuuri tends to speak to me on a personal level) very well. But I got a lot of positive responses about it, so maybe I won't take it out of the options this year, like I'd been halfway thinking to do.

Training in Russia had seemed like an _excellent_ idea when Victor had first proposed it. After all, Yuuri had done his share of extended leave from his friends and family back home, and it never seemed to get easier. Plus, he'd yet to meet Victor's family, despite the Rostelecom Cup having been in Russia, and that seemed like a...relatively good idea to see to, given they were _engaged_.

(Technically; neither of their home countries would accept a marriage between them, even if they did the ceremony and handled the legalities in a country that did. Which was a whole separate hurdle that neither of them were really ready to tackle quite yet, despite the promise they'd made while exchanging their rings and the certainty in Yuuri's heart, at least, that Victor was the only person he would ever _want_ to marry.) 

Finally meeting Victor's family was nice – his mother was rather like Victor at his most seriously blunt, while his father was rather cheerful, and both of them had the same slightly exasperating forgetfulness streak that Yuuri had mostly resigned himself to with Victor – and while he'd met most of the people Victor considered friends – more like 'good-humoured competition', really – over the course of the Grand Prix, there were a few people in St Petersburg who Victor had been friends with forever, who didn't come to skating competitions. 

There was a slight language barrier, and while Yuuri was trying to learn Russian, as it was with Victor and Japanese, it was slow going and he was easily distracted by his fiancé and skating practice. Yurio – Yuri Plisetsky, though he'd mostly seemed to have resigned himself to the nickname Mari had given him, and Yuuri honestly wasn't certain how much of that was due to Victor finding such joy in using it – in the end, ended up being his guide as often as not. (It turned out that, when they weren't in direct competition for something, they got along quite well. Despite Yurio being a bit of a foul-mouthed brat, and Yuuri apparently being ‘polite to a fault’; Yakov seemed to think they needed to wear off on each other a bit, which was how their outings around the city had originally started.) 

All told, Yuuri did enjoy his time in St Petersburg, but he missed constantly spending time with Victor, who had returned to the ice and was being ordered around by Yakov. (So was Yuuri, actually, though Yakov seemed to get a disturbing amount of pleasure in telling Victor he'd screwed something up. According to Mila and Yurio – once Yuuri had worked up the courage to ask them about it – Yakov hadn't been _quite_ so bad before Victor's year off, but he'd also always been a little bit harder on Victor. Either because of his natural talent, or because of how easily he could get distracted by his favourite things. Which had grown to include Yuuri, who was usually training nearby, so that might be part of why Yakov kept yelling.) 

When Victor suggested a short holiday, so they could just breathe for a week before the first competition of the Grand Prix, Yuuri had been quick to agree. Of course, because Victor was Victor, he'd got them a place within a short walk of a skating rink. Yuuri really couldn't complain, though, and they'd both laughed when they'd got up and walked to the rink to practice the first morning without actually discussing it. 

On their third day, they woke to piles of blinding snow outside, high enough that getting out the front door proved a little more complicated than either of them were looking forward to. There were always the windows, but they'd still have to dig out the front door if they both wanted to leave. Or else find the key to the backdoor, which Victor had given up on after looking for almost an hour their first night, assuming there wasn't a snow drift blocking it, as well. 

"Does this mean we're going to stay in today?" Yuuri heard himself ask, once they'd given up on getting out the front door. 

Victor sighed, then turned a slightly resigned smile on him. "It seems so. I guess it's a good thing we decided to leave Makkachin with my parents." 

Oh, yeah. Yuuri couldn't imagine how much fun they would have had passing Makkachin through the window so he could do his business. They'd half decided to leave him behind because this was a holiday for _them_. But also, Yuuri suspected, because of the skating rink so close, and the fact that both of them could get lost in the ice for _hours_ , which was cruel to Makkachin. 

"So," Victor said, raising an expectant eyebrow at Yuuri, "what should we do today?" Yuuri blinked a few times, thrown. Victor was leaving it up to him? (Well, the holiday _was_ his idea, he supposed.) 

So, what did people usually do when stuck indoors all day? He used to watch videos of Victor – which was both a waste of time and utterly embarrassing, now – or try not to fall asleep in the hot spring, which they didn't have at the cabin, so that was out. His parents and Mari, likewise, tended to turn their focus to the hot spring and inn, through his parents focussed more on the customers and upkeep, while Mari would have her turn in the spring, then vanish into her room to do goodness knew what, unless dragged into helping out around the inn. 

Phichit, he knew, tended to either take a lot of pictures of random things around wherever he was stuck – which could either turn out hilarious, or more than a little disturbing, Yuuri knew from experience – or else get lost in travel books and websites, planning his trip to whichever city a competition was taking them next. (Or else whichever city had struck his fancy that month, which he was hoping a competition would send him to.) 

Minako-sensei, he'd always suspected, either did a lot of drinking or a lot of dancing. Or else a bit of both. Celestino tended to either drink or watch recordings of skaters he'd coached, trying to inspire him or whichever of his current skaters he'd dragged over to watch. (Guess who one of his favourite targets was.) 

Well, they didn't have any access to the internet, and mobile coverage was spotty, but there was a tv with a DVD player, and Yuuri knew that both Victor and himself had brought discs of skating performances, plus a Russian film that Victor kept trying to get Yuuri to watch with him. So he said, "We can watch that movie or some skating recordings?" 

Victor sort of stared at him in disbelief for a long moment, then he made a choking noise, which quickly turned into that loud, delighted laughter he'd developed for when Yuuri had just done or said something patently _ridiculous_ , but Victor actually found it kind of adorably charming. Because everything Yuuri did was either adorable or sexy, in Victor's book. 

Sexy. 

_Oh_. 

" _Now_ he gets it," Victor said between chuckles, and Yuuri knew he had to be bright red in embarrassment. 

"I didn't– I mean, you said– And I–" English completely failed him – it often did when he started thinking about Victor naked – so he settled on, "Bed?" because it was both relevant and a loan word that rarely failed him around Victor. 

Victor didn't stop laughing until after they'd made it back to the bedroom.

.


End file.
